I don't love u
by uknowyunyunho
Summary: Kecemburuan Taemin melihat Yunho dekat Jaejoong yang pada akhirnya membuat Taemin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Yunho yang lama ia pendam- Bad Summary- OneShoot-


**I DON'T LOVE YOU**

Cast : Yunho , Jaejoong, Taemin

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik tuhan dan yunho punya saya XD

Rating : PG

Warning : **Boy x Boy, Yaoi, alur kecepetan, gaje, murni dari otak sendiri(?), jangan bash pairnya.**

**~OneShoot~ **

**~Don't Like Don't read yo~**

~ Taemin POV~

Seperti biasa setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah aku selalu menunggunya di depan halte bus. Karena rumah kami berlawanan arah jadi aku selalu menunggunya di halte bus ini. Kita setiap hari selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama, kalau pun pulang sekolah kadang kita tidak pulang bersama karena dia suka ada urasan sama teman-temannya jadi terkadang aku pulang sendiri huft.

Dia itu adalah sunbae ku disekolah bernama Jung Yunho aku selalu memanggilnya dengan hyung, aku sangat mengaguminya sejak di Junior high School dulu dan sampai sekarang tidak berubah sedikit pun malah sekarang mungkin lebih dari sekedar mengagumi, tapi aku tidak tau dengan perasaan ku sendiri biarlah waktu yang akan menjawabnya sendiri.

Dia punya suatu kebiasaan sejak dulu yaitu dia selalu terlambat. Dan kebiasaannya itu tidak berubah sampai sekarang terkadang aku bosan menunggu dia dan kami pun kadang terlambat masuk sekolah sampai-sampai harus mendapat hukuman dari songsaenim

~End Pov~

"Yunho hyung lama sekali~ bagaimana ini.." Ucap Taemin lemah sambil menopang dagu.

**Tap…Tap….Tap….Tap**

"Taemin ahh~~~~~~ " Teriak Yunho dari kejauhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil berlari.

"yah.. Yunho hyung kau terlamabat lagi" Sahut Taemin menoleh kearah Yunho dengan tampang kesal dan berkacak pinggang.

"Mianhae hosh hosh….Taemin hyung hosh hosh" ucap Yunho sambil ngos-ngosan karena dari rumah sampai halte dia terus berlari tanpa henti.

" Yah… atur dulu nafas mu hyung" bentak Taemin.

"Hah.. Ternyata sangat melelahkan berlari dari rumah sampai kesini.. hah huh hah.." Ucap Yunho dengan terus mengatur nafasnya.

"Bukannya kau sudah biasa hyung" Ucap Taemin sinis.

"yah.. Taemin Mianhae hari ini hyung telat lagi" ucap Yunho dengan Tampang aegyonya

"Hentikan tampang aegyo itu wajahmu tampak aneh sekali tau hyung" bentak Taemin

"Yah, Taemin ah kenapa kau bilang seperti itu hmm.." Kata yunho sambil memperlihatkan raut kecewa dengan tampang sedihnya.

"Hyung hentikan wajah mu semakin aneh saja" ucap Taemin Sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"hey, jangan cemberut begitu" kata Yunho Sambil nyengir

"Biarin" ucap Taemin sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Kajja.. Busnya sudah datang nanti kita telat lagi" Sambil menarik tangan Taemin kedalam bus..

Taemin yang lagi ngambek sama Yunho pun menurut mengikuti Yunho kedalam bus dengan tangannya yang ditarik sama Yunho. Taemin hanya bisa tersipu malu ketika tangannya di pegang Yunho dan semua yang di dalam bus memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

Ketika istirahat Taemin keluar dari kelas nya menuju kantin pas di tengah jalan dia tidak sengaja melihat Yunho sedang berbicara dengan seorang namja.

"eh..itukan Yunho hyung dengan siapa dia bicara,hmm.. tunggu itukan mirip Jaeoong hyung." gumam Taemin dalam hati

"Tidak salah lagi itu benar Jaejoong hyung, kok tumben yah sama Yunho hyung" Pikir Taemin dalam hati. "lagipula akhir-akhir ini yunho hyung agak berbeda sikapnya, entah bagaimana tetapi ada yang aneh darinya dan juga sejak kapan dia dekat dengan Jaejoong hyung keliatannya akrab sekali" Selidik Taemin,

terbesit rasa cemburu didalam hatinya melihat kedekatan Yunho dengan Jaejoong tetapi langsung ditepis olehnya. "Aku mikir apa sih, masa iya aku cemburu liat Yunho hyung sama Jaejoong hyung, apa aku suka sama Yunho hyung?" Taemin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah,, tapi itu tidak mungkin" Pikir Taemin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Arrrghhhh,,, sudahlah aku pusing memikirkannya" Sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi karena bingung dan langsung bergegas menuju kantin tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan tingkahnya sambil tersenyum manis. (?)

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, kau melihat apa Yunho kok aneh sekali"Sahut Jaejoong bingung ketika menyadari ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Yunho. "Annio~ Boo" Kata Yunho tersenyum lembut sambil menatap mata Jaejoong penuh cinta didalamnya. (?)

"Yah,, ke-kenapa kau memanggil ku seperti itu" Sahut Jaejoong gugup dengan tiba-tiba Yunho memanggilnya dengan "Boo" untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya dia menjitak kepala Yunho lumayan keras, alhasil erangan halus meluncur dibibir tebal Yunho.

"awww~~ appo! Kenapa kau memukul ku joongie ah" sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sakit hasil perbuatan Jaejoong. Yang menjitak kepalanya tanpa perasaan. Sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan melas (?)

"Itu salah mu sendiri Yun dan hentikan pasang muka begitu kau terlihat jelek sekali" Bentak Jaejoong menutupi rasa gugupnya karena melihat tingkah Yunho yang menurut Jaejoong sedikit lucu. Jaejoong akui bahwa tingkah Yunho kalau sudah begitu menurutnya sangat lucu. Batin Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kau jahat sekali Joongie, tadi kau menjitakku sekarang mengataiku jelek nanti apalagi" kata Yunho memasang tampang sedihnya.

"Kau Jelek ketika tampangmu seperti itu" Bohong Jaejoong lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau bohong joongie bilang aja aku ini ganteng ga usah-usah malu-malu begitu" Kata Yunho dengan Pede nya yang tinggi.

"Terserahmu saja Yun" sambil mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya.

"kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi aku pergi ke kelas dulu" Kata Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya ke Yunho. Kaget Jaejoong dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena wajah mereka sangat dekat. Jaejoong memundurkan sedikit wajahnya dan mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat.

"kau tidak mau ke kantin dulu Joongie?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tidak Yun, aku tidak lapar" ucap Jaejoong dengan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya ke Yunho sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

**BLUSH**

'Cantik' Gumam Yunho

"Jaejoongiee ah~~~~" Teriak Yunho dengan suara lantang

"Jangan lupa nanti pulang sekolah aku tunggu didepan gerbang, Arraso?" Teriak Yunho lantang mengingatkan Jaejoong agar tidak lupa sama janjinya.

"iya aku tahu, dasar cerewet" Sahut jaejoong dari kejauhan berbalik kearah Yunho. Dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas dengan senyum yang terus terpancar diwajahnya.

"yes !" Girang Yunho senang mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Yunho segera menuju kantin dengan kesenangan terpangpang jelas diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Ketika Taemin termenung sendiri dibangku kantin yang bergelut dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang membebaninya akhir-akhir ini yang kadang membuat dia frustasi sendiri, apalagi kalau sudah memikirkan masalah perasaannya terhadap Yunho jujur dia bingung tentang perasaannya sendiri ke hyung nya yang satu itu.

Tiba-tiba Taemin merasakan pundaknya di tepuk oleh seseorang pas ketika dia menoleh. Tampak jelas diwajahnya dia kaget dengan seseorang yang ada didepannya sekarang. Masalahnya dia itu yang barusan ada dipikiran Taemin, yap dia adalah Jung Yunho tentunya siapa lagi. Taemin langsung menundukan wajahnya malu.

"Taemin ah.." panggil Yunho sambil menepuk pundaknya. "kenapa kau melamun seperti itu. Kau ada masalah, hmm?" Tanya Yunho sedikit penasaran. Sambil duduk dibangku berhadapan dengan Taemin.

"Annio,, hyung" jawab Taemin spontan sambil menaikan wajahnya dan menatap Yunho. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika menatap Yunho seperti ini. Sebisa mungkin Taemin menetralisir detak jantung nya dengan menahan kegugupnya.

"kau berbohong Taemin hyung tau itu" jawab Yunho tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Taemin barusan.

Yunho meraih tangan Taemin dan menggenggamnya erat. "kalau ada sesuatu atau masalah kau bisa ceritakan ke hyung, hyung akan bantu sebisa mungkin" senyum Yunho ke Taemin yang menatapnya serius lalu mengangguk dan menundukan wajahnya malu.

Mendengar kata-kata Yunho barusan Taemin kaget dan langsung menundukan wajahnya dengan semburat merah yang muncul diwajahnya sebab tangannya di genggam erat oleh Yunho.

Yunho melepas genggaman tangannya lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Taemin. Suatu kebiasaan Yunho ke Taemin dia paling suka kalau sudah mengacak-ngacak rambut dongsaengnya itu. Menurutnya sangat menggemaskan apalagi ketika melihat respon Taemin dia pasti akan mempout kan bibirnya karena sebal atas kelakuannya. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Yunho hyung kau membuat rambutku jadi berantakan" sebal taemin mempoutkan bibirnya sambil membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"kau dari dulu tidak berubah Taemin ah" kata Yunho menatap Taemin

"kau sangat menggemaskan kalau sudah mempoutkan bibirmu itu" jujur Yunho dengan memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"kau bicara apa hyung" jawab Taemin tidak mengerti kata-kata Yunho. Semburat merah muncul di wajahnya ketika melihat senyum Yunho.

"ngomong-ngomong kau pulang sekolah ada urasan tidak hyung?" Tanya Taemin dengan mata berbinar-binar (?)

"eh, waeyo?" kaget Yunho dengan tampang bingungnya.

"aku mau minta antar ke toko buku hyung" jawab Taemin dengan semangat, dia sangat mengharapkan Yunho bisa menemaninya ketoko buku.

"hmmm….bagaimana ya" jawab Yunho bingung "hyung sudah punya janji lain Taemin, mianhae hyung tidak bisa mengantarmu" sesal Yunho

"yaah.. hyung" jawab Taemin agak kecewa

"Mianhae, lain kali akan hyung antar ke toko buku atau kemanapun yang kau mau hyung janji jadi jangan cemberut begitu ne.?" senyum Yunho

"ne hyung" jawab Taemin sambil membalas senyum Yunho walaupun ada kekecewaan dihatinya

Tenggg~ tongg~ Tengg~ Tonggg~~ ***anggap saja suara bel***

"Bel nya sudah berbunyi, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat masuk ke kelas" kata Yunho dengan nada malas. Dia malas mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya karena pelajaran selanjutnya itu sangat membosankan. Rasanya mau bolos saja sampai jam terakhir pikirnya dalam hati.

"kau jangan coba-coba bolos hyung" Kata Taemin manatap tajam Yunho.

"cih.. kau tau saja yang aku pikirkan Taemin" sebal Yunho karena Taemin bisa tau yang ada dipikirannya sekarang ini.

Mereka berdua berpisah ditengah jalan karena kelas mereka berlainan arah, Taemin masih menampakan raut sedih, sebisa mungkin dia menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Masa iya Cuma begini aja udah nangis. Kau itu kuat Taemin batin Taemin menyemangati dirinya sendiri sedangkan Yunho disepanjang perjalanan ke kelasnya terus manampakan raut bahagia karena akhirnya dia bisa jalan dengan Jaejoong setelah sekian lama dia menantinya.

~Pulang sekolah~

Ketika Taemin berjalan dari kelas nya menuju keluar sekolah ditengah-tengah jalan dia melihat Yunho sangat terburu-buru dan terpancar kegembiraan diwajahnya.

"Yunho hyung…." Teriak Taemin dari kejauhan tetapi Yunho sama sekali tidak menoleh. "Yunho hyung ga menoleh saat aku panggil" batin Taemin kecewa.

Setelah keluar sekolah dari kejauhan Taemin melihat Yunho bersama Jaejoong di depan gerbang dan dia melihat mereka jalan berdua entah mau kemana. "jadi dia punya janji sama Jaejoong hyung dan tadi aku panggil pun tidak menyahut karena terburu-buru mau ketemu Jaejoong hyung kah?" batin Taemin bertambah kecewa.

Butir-butir airmata sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari matanya. "kenapa hatiku sakit melihat mereka berdua sangat dekat….kenapa..hiks." isak Taemin mulai menangis. "Ternyata Yunho hyung berubah akhir-akhir ini karena ini" gumam Taemin sambil terus menangis. Berjalan meninggalkan sekolah dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya.

Sesampainya Taemin dirumah dengan mata sembab yang sangat terlihat diwajahnya. Dengan malas dia menapaki tangga rumahnya menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar dia langsung duduk termenung di atas kasurnya karena kejadian tadi terus melintas diotaknya. Dadanya sakit kalau sudah mengingat kejadian tadi dia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Dia mulai berbaring dia atas kasurnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. "kenapa aku jadi seperti…" ucapnya dengan mata sayu.

"pandangan mata Yunho hyung sangat berbeda ke Jaejoong hyung. Mereka punya hubungan apa… kenapa mereka…." Ucap Taemin dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya butir-butir air mata mulai keluar dari matanya. "Yunho hyung… a-aku mencintaimu" gumam Taemin lalu tertidur dengan mata sembab habis menangis.

.

.

.

Yunho sendirian duduk dikantin sambil termenung memikirkan Taemin. Ada yang aneh dengan dia. Yunho merasa akhir-akhir ini Taemin berbeda. Dia merasa Taemin menjauhinya. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini pun dia tidak berangkat dan pulang sama Taemin lagi dia seolah-olah menghindar ketika Yunho menghampirinya.

Yunho sangat khawatir terjadi apa-apa sama dongsaeng yang paling disayanginya itu. Yunho menoleh ketika merasa pundak nya ada menepuk.

"Yunnie kau kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir sambil duduk dibangku depan Yunho.

"Joongie.. aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Yunho dengan memperlihatkan senyumnya. Dia tidak ingin namjachingunya itu khawatir. Namjachingu?.. yap, mereka beberapa hari yang lalu jadian. Yunho sangat mencintai Jaejoong dan itu sudah lama. Dan baru sekarang dia berani mengungkapkan itu kepada Jaejoong. Dan bagusnya Jaejoong juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama ke Yunho.

"kau bohong Yunnie dan aku tahu itu" ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap mata sedih Yunho. Dia melihat kesedihan terpancar dimata Yunho.

"sebenarnya aku lagi memikirkan dongsaengku.. akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihat dia. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya" jujur Yunho

"Taemin kah Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong

"iya joongie" Jawab Yunho raut sedih

"tenang lah Yunnie, semoga saja dia tidak apa-apa" ucap Jaejoong mencoba mengurangi rasa khawatir Yunho.

Ditempat lain ada yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dan dia lebih memilih meninggalkan kantin daripada terus menyaksikan kedua sejoli itu.

.

.

.

Yunho mencari-cari Taemin ke seisi sekolah. Dia benar- benar khawatir takut terjadi apa-apa tidak pernah dia begini sebelumnya. Sungguh dia belum tenang sebelum menemui Taemin pokoknya hari ini harus menemukan Taemin dan bicara dengan nya pikir Yunho. Tiba-tiba dia ingat satu tempat yang sering dikunjunginya, taman belakang sekolah. "semoga saja dia ada disana" batinnya tempat yang satu-satunya dia harapkan.

Sesampainya dia disana. Dia mengamati seluruh taman itu dan dia ada disana. Ternyata perkiraanya benar. Batin Yunho senang.

Yunho sedikit demi sedikit melangkah menghampiri Taemin tanpa ingin mengganggu orang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Taemin ah~" ucap Yunho lembut memanggil Taemin.

Taemin sungguh kaget ada yang memanggilnya dan apalagi mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Sungguh dia belum siap menemui orang yang dihindarinya akhir-akhir ini. Taemin tidak menjawab panggilan dari Yunho sama sekali. Dia mengabaikan panggilan Yunho.

"kenapa kau menghindari hyung akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Yunho to the point.

Taemin tidak bergembing. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"kau sebenarnya kenapa Taemin kenapa kau sekarang jadi berubah begini" Tanya Yunho lagi.

Tetap Tidak ada respon dari Taemin.

Yunho mulai gerah. Dia meraih pundak Taemin dan membalikan tubuh Taemin agar menhadapnya. Lalu dia mencengkram pundak Taemin erat. Dia sungguh kesal karena Taemin tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Jawab pertanyaan Hyung Taemin ah~!" kesal Yunho menahan amarahnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijawab hyung" melepas cengkraman tangan Yunho sambil menundukan kepalanya.

" ada. Hyung sangat khawatir padamu Taemin ah. Kenapa kau berubah.. Jawab Taemin!" Marah Yunho menatap Taemin.

Taemin sangat takut kalau Yunho sudah marah seperti ini. Sungguh. Yunho marah itu sangat menyeram kan.

"a-a-aku tidak berubah kok dan…a-aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Taemin Takut sambil tetap menundukan kepalanya. Dia tidak berani menatap mata Yunho. Bulir-bulir airmata mulai keluar dari sudut matanya.

"bohong..tatap mata hyung Taemin" ucap Yunho kesal.

Taemin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus menunduk dengan menahan tangisnya. Yunho yang kesal dengan sikap Taemin meraih dagu Taemin dia menatap Taemin lekat. Yunho dapat melihat pancaran kesedihan di mata itu.

Taemin balik menatap Yunho lekat. Tangis nya pecah. Dia tidak dapat menahan lagi airmatanya. Sungguh dia tidak kuat melihat mata Yunho yang tajam dan penuh amarah. Dia sangat takut.

"Uljima…." Ucap Yunho sambil mengusap pipi Taemin. Menghapus jejak-jejak airmata yang mengalir dari mata Taemin.

" mianhae.. hyung tidak dapat menahan emosi. Mianhae telah membuatmu ketakutan" Sambil memeluk Taemin erat.

Taemin menangis dipelukan Yunho. Meringankan beban pikiran yang akhir-akhir ini disimpannya.

Suasanannya hening. Hanya ada isakan dari Taemin. Dengan lembut Yunho mengusap-usap kepala Taemin. "menangis lah…keluarkan semua bebanmu" ucap Yunho lembut.

"H-hyung…." Panggil Taemin parau dengan masih memeluk Yunho. "a-aku mencintaimu" ucap Taemin lemah dengan suara paraunya melanjutkan kata-katannya.

Disuasana hening ini. Bohong kalau Yunho tidak mendengar ucapan Taemin. Terpangpang jelas raut shock Yunho akan ucapan Taemin barusan.

"k-kau bicara apa" sahut Yunho masih tidak percaya. Mungkin pendengarannya salah. Yakin Yunho.

"sejak dari dulu..aku mencintaimu hyung" ucap Taemin memperjelas kata-katanya.

Yunho melepas pelukannya dari Taemin. Yunho hanya diam menatap sosok yang ada didepannya. Diam membatu. Dia masih shock tentunya.

"a-aku terus berpikir akhir-akhir ini. Aku selalu melihat mu dekat dengan Jaejoong hyung itu membuat hati ku sakit dan aku sangat cemburu meliatnya. a-aku akhirnya bisa menyadari perasaanku kepadamu Yunho hyung. Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung dan ketika aku dengar bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Jaejoong hyung. Sungguh hatiku sakit sekali. Apalagi ketika kau bermesraan dengan nya aku. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya..hiks.."ucap Taemin kembali terisak

"makanya dari itu aku selalu menghindarimu..hiks" ucap Taemin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Yunho hanya diam. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Sungguh. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Taemin akan bicara seperti itu.

"Taemin.. yang kau bicarakan tidak benarkan?" Tanya Yunho ragu. Mata musangnya menatap mata Taemin mencoba mencari kebenaran dari ucapannya barusan. Yunho tidak menemukan sebuah kebohongan terpancar dimatanya.

"kenapa hyung tidak mempercayai apa yang aku ucap kan" ucap Taemin dengan mata sendu sambil mengusap air mata yang ada diwajahnya.

" ta-tapi hyung hanya menganggapmu sebagai dongsaeng tidak lebih dari itu" ucap Yunho lemah.

"bisa tidak sedikit saja kau tidak menganggap ku sebagai dongsaengmu hyung" ucap Taemin dengan raut sedih.

"mianhae ..hyung tidak bisa. Sebenarnya hyung sangat menyangimu Taemin ah" ucap Yunho lembut. "tapi hanya sebagai kakak kepada adiknya" ucap Yunho melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"seorang kakak yang melindungi adiknya, seorang kakak yang tidak ingin melihat adiknya menangis, seorang kakak yang dimana saat adiknya membutuhkan, seorang kakak…..."

"….he-hentikan hyung. Cukup!" ucap Taemin menyela ucapan Yunho. Sambil menutup telinganya.

"mianhae.. hyung ada kelas, hyung pergi duluan. Mianhae" ucap Yunho. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Taemin. Tapi tiba-tiba langkah nya terhenti karena ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan itu tidak lain yaitu Taemin.

"H—hyung…." Melangkah menghampiri dan langsung memeluk Yunho erat. Seolah-olah dia takut ditinggalkan Yunho.

"Taemin. Tolong mengertilah." Ucap Yunho lembut.

Taemin hanya menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya sambil memeluk Yunho tambah erat.

"apa perlu hyung katakan dengan jelas. Hyung tidak mencintaimu. Hyung punya seseorang yang hyung cintai melebihi apapun dan kau sendiri pun tau siapa itu." Ucap Yunho tegas dengan penuh keyakinan. Sambil melepaskan tangan Taemin yang memeluknya dari tadi.

"Tapi….hiks hiks hiks .." ucap Taemin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menangis.

"hyung tidak pantas untukmu. Carilah seseorang yang bisa mencintaimu dengan tulus. Seseorang yang dapat membuat mu bahagia disisinya. Bukan dengan seseorang yang membuatmu sakit dan menangis seperti ini." Ucap Yunho. Sungguh dia sangat menyayangi Taemin dan paling tidak mau melihatnya menderita dan menangis seperti ini. Tetapi malah dia yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"hyung harap setelah ini. Hubungan kita sama seperti dulu tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Maka dari itu aku akan melupakan kejadian hari ini. Aku anggap ini tidak pernah terjadi." Ucap Yunho tegas. Dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Taemin sendirian ditaman itu.

Taemin hanya melihat punggung Yunho pergi meninggalkanya semakin jauh. Mungkin dia harus menyerah dengan cintanya sekarang ini. Yunho hyung sudah menemukan cintanya. Walaupun sakit dan memerlukan waktu yang lama. Sedikit demi sedikit dia akan melupakan cintanya ke Yunho dan menguburnya dalam-dalam.

FIN.

Maaf kalau alur nya cepet karena ini cuma oneshoot ^^ dan ini 1st FF author yang di publish hehe :D jadi masih newbie di per epepan (?), maaf kalau ada tulisan atau bahasa yang tidak dimengerti mohon maklumilah hehe /plak


End file.
